Genetic analytic methodology is applied to hereditary ocular diseases in the attempt of defining heterogeneity, the basic defect of systemic diseases with ocular involvement, specific modes of inheritance and recurrence risks, as well as the gene map for hereditary ocular diseases. Similarly inbred populations are investigated for previously undescribed hereditary disorders. Exact data with regard to prognosis and recurrence risk have been established for some types of macular degeneration. The genetic parameters of some types of inherited cataracts have been worked out and a linkage relationship has been tentatively established between haptoglobin on chromosome No. 16 and autosomal dominant posterior subcapsular cataract. Attempts are being made at definition of the collagen defect in vitreoretinal degeneration with bone dysplasias. These investigations are initiated and coordinated through my clinic where various types of rare inherited ocular diseases are seen--disorders which an ophthalmologist in practice may only see once in his lifetime. We have built up a referral center for such disorders which serves simultaneously as a teaching center for future academic investigators.